As Fuki hidropônicas
by kerida-chan
Summary: Horo Horo e uma planta Fuki hidropônnica. o que acontecerá? Só lendo pra ver u.u


**Nota da autora: Fic inspirada no anime Shaman King e nas plantas hidropônicas do supermercado. E com a ótima revisão de Ryuu Baka /o/**

**Kérida-chan: o.o**

**Ryuu Baka: acho q ta bom assim ooV,poste la ooV... só tem q corrigir duas palavras ii**

**Kérida-chan: diga o.o**

**Ryuu Baka: mio q eh meio neh?o.o**

**Kérida-chan: sim o.o**

**Ryuu Baka: e apnas, que eh apenas XD**

**Kérida-chan: odeio o meu teclado, ele tem problema nessa tecla --**

**Ryuu Baka: i.i**

**Kérida-chan: mas eu tbm amo ele - teclado em forma de sapo**

**Ryuu Baka: eh? OO**

**Kérida-chan: sim -**

**Ryuu Baka: rox XD**

**Sem mais enrolação, a fic:**

**As Fuki hidropônicas**

Como todos sabemos, os avanços na área do cultivo de plantas são cada vez mais visíveis. E atualmente nós temos a existência das plantas hidropônicas, cultivadas no meio aquático. E também é possível encontrá-las no supermercado, dentro daqueles pequenos potinhos... E é assim que a nossa história começa. Horo Horo estava no supermercado, fazendo as compras do mês até que Kororo sai de seu campo de visão.

Horo Horo: Kororo?

Ele então começa a procurar pelo mercado, até que chega na parte das plantas. Ali havia bonsai, orquídeas, samambaias... Então, ele avista Kororo perto de uma estante de ferro cheia de plantas dentro de potinhos com água.

Horo Horo: Não é possível!

Sim, ele avistou uma pequena planta Fuki no meio das hidropônicas.

Horo Horo: Kororo! Minha nossa! Isso é realmente incrível!

Fascinado pela plantinha, Horo Horo trata logo de colocá-la cuidadosamente em sua cesta de compras. Assim que paga as coisas que comprou, ele corre para sua casa para contar a sua irmã sobre a nova descoberta. Chegando lá...

Pirica: AAAAAHHHHH!!!! Mas que coisa bonitinha! Uma linda planta Fuki plantada na água!

Horo Horo: pois é! Isso pode revolucionar nossa aldeia!

Pirica: Ei Kororo! O que achou?

Kororo vai até a plantinha e faz carinho nela. Horo Horo pega a planta e se prepara para sair...

Pirica: Onde você vai?

Horo Horo: Preciso mostrar isso ao Yoh!

E então ele segue para a casa do Yoh. Chegando lá, ele encontra com Yoh, Manta e Ren.

Horo Horo: Pessoal! Olha só!

Ele mostra a plantinha para seus amigos.

Horo Horo: Não é incrível?!

Ren: Não ¬¬

Yoh: O que vem a ser isso?

Horo Horo: É uma planta Fuki que sobrevive na água! -

Manta: É só uma planta hidropônica...

E então Manta começa a dar uma super explicação sobre plantas hidropônicas, só que ninguém dá a mínima atenção...

Ren: Só esse tapado que não sabia disso...

Horo Horo: Ei! O Yoh também não!

Ren: Isso só aumenta o número de tapados na sala...

Horo Horo: Você não entende! Isso vai revolucionar a minha aldeia! Nós que sempre preservamos as plantas Fuki, agora vamos poder plantar num laguinho que tem ali perto da aldeia.

Manta: Não é assim que funciona...

Yoh: Que bom Horo Horo!

Horo Horo: Obrigado Yoh! Você é o único que me entende!

Ren: Eu mereço... ¬¬

Depois de conversarem mais um pouco, Horo Horo volta para sua casa. À noite ele coloca a planta em sua mesa de cabeceira. Kororo se aproxima da planta e estava pronta para dormir debaixo dela, porém...

Splash!

Horo Horo: Kororo!

Kororo caiu dentro da água.

Horo Horo: Essa planta é do mal! Isso não é algo revolucionário! Você está bem Kororo?

Depois de secar Kororo, Horo Horo vai dormir para no dia seguinte pesquisar sobre quem criou as Fuki hidropônicas. Após encontrar o nome e endereço do ser, Horo Horo se veste com uma capa preta e vai até a casa do indivíduo. Ele penetra da residência do cara e o encontra sentado em sua sala. O ambiente começa a ficar frio e o homem percebe que havia um ser sinistro em sua sala.

Homem: Quem é você?

Horo Horo: Eu sou o espírito protetor das plantas Fuki! Renda-se mero mortal! Pare de produzir essas odiosas Fuki dentro da água! Lugar de Fuki é na terra! Isso é apenas um aviso, se você não parar sentirá a minha ira!

Com alguns efeitos especiais e a ajuda de Kororo, a encenação pareceu real e assustadora para o homem.

Homem: Tudo bem! Tudo bem! Mas não me coma!

Chegando em casa...

Horo Horo: Foi mais fácil do que pensávamos Kororo.

E no dia seguinte, no Jornal dizia...

Manchete: Lugar de Fuki é na terra.

"O homem que começou o cultivo hidropônico de plantas Fuki disse ontem que iria parar com sua técnica. É realmente estranho, mas a única resposta que conseguimos arrancar dele foi: -Lugar de Fuki é na terra.

A polícia ainda está investigando se o homem foi ameaçado por alguma força obscura, mas não há provas."

**Fim**

**kérida-chan: Será que existe Fuki hidropônica? o.o**

**Ryuu baka: nom sei oo**


End file.
